Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man/@comment-24281142-20150914225046/@comment-2197224-20160226113912
Just copying this over from the Mario VS Mega Man page to answer some of those questions, Neosonic- for the sake of debate and explaining why I went with what I did. First up, Chaos Control being used to escape the Black Hole Bomb. Whilst I did sort of cover this somewhere else (Can't quite remember where at the moment), the reason I didn't go with it was down to Sonic's lack of experience with it (Only doing it by chance the first time, and needing Shadow's help the other time), on top of never using it again outside of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. To be fair as well, a similar reason was given for Mega Man not using his own teleportation ability as well, in that he only uses it at the beginning or end of a level to enter and exit, but never actually fighting with it. As for why the Double Mega Buster didn't kill Mega Man when he used it, it was because I mostly based it on its usage in Super Adventure Rockman rather than in the Archie Comics. When he used it there, he still fell offline as a result of the severe power drain, but he was eventually able to reboot on his own a little while later once his power supply had replenished itself (As he did in the fight itself), and with little-to-no apparent damage despite the overheating, the resulting humongous explosion, and the Temple of the Moon collapsing on top of him. I did keep the Archie Comics and the effect using it had on him there in mind however, so I used elements from both depictions- as in, causing visible external damage to himself (His Busters glowing red-hot and destroying the armour on his hands and forearms from the sheer power of firing it) from the Archie Comics, knocking himself offline from the power drain and overheating from both depictions, and the recovery time and being able to reboot from it on his own later from Super Adventure Rockman. So yup, I did try to make sure I knew what I was dealing with, there. Now, the main bit- in other words, Sonic's durability and whether or not the Double Mega Buster could kill him at peak condition. To answer that conclusively- yes it could, according to all the research I compiled. I know you mentioned Superman and Goku to consider with regards to how well something like that can be resisted without armour or shields or some other form of protection, but they're both in very different leagues of power and durability compared to Sonic. Considering how in Sonic 2006 he was killed in one hit by Mephiles' impaling laser-lance-a-majig, I think it would be safe to say that the Double Mega Buster/Black Hole Bomb combination would also be able to one-shot him in his normal form if Mephiles could outright kill him via laser impalement. It's also a bit of an aversion to the Strong Flesh, Weak Steel trope- a lot like the argument in Samus Aran VS Boba Fett about if Fett's cold-resistant armour would have given him resilience to Samus's Ice Beam. In that example, the comparison was made to if someone was wearing a Parka (Which is also cold-resistant) and got shot by the Ice Beam, they'd still be frozen solid. Likewise- if you had an organic being at peak physical fitness and they were shot by the Double Mega Buster, they would still die regardless of how fit and healthy they were. Like, he's definitely tougher than average, we can all agree on that- and as we saw there, Sonic did have the resilience to survive physical blows like cuts and hits (Hence why things like say, the Knight Crusher, Flame Sword and being punched through a brick wall by the Hard Knuckle didn't immediately kill him despite their lethal potential.), and explosions (Same with the Flame Blast and the Crash Bombs detonating under his feet). Ultimately though, something that as established is capable of annihilating ancient alien superweapons and entire giant temples, on top of being forced into a powerful rip in space-time by it afterward even if he did survive, would be too much for him- or for that matter, most other beings of his level. Same with Shadow resisting the Galick Gun early on in his regular form but being vaporised in one hit by Vegeta's Final Flash ("Sayonara!") in Vegeta VS Shadow after he changed back from his own super form despite the healing. As for Sonic being much faster than Mega Man, that is of course evident- and one of the biggest advantages he had in the fight. However, as mentioned in the conclusion, one of the big reasons for Mega Man's victory was his previous experience in being able to battle and defeat similarly fast opponents. Whilst Quick Man and Duo are the main examples, there are several other opponents that Mega Man beat despite them being way faster and/or more agile than him, such as Ra Thor, Slash Man, Turbo Man, Metal Man, Nitro Man, Jupiter and Pluto- or capable of stopping time and/or teleporting, such as Flash Man, Bright Man, Centaur Man, and Astro Man. Keeping that in mind, along with Sonic's very up-close-and-personal fighting style keeping him constantly within reach (Whilst having trouble dealing damage to Mega Man's much heavier and tougher armour and frame outside of his most powerful attacks, much like Knuckles against Donkey Kong.), Mega Man would definitely be able to keep track of Sonic's movements, keep him where he wanted for the most part, and avoid being overwhelmed. But yup, hope this helps! If there's anything else you want to ask me about the fight, just let me know.